


Changes

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Community: licenseartistic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-30
Updated: 2006-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gina considers the fluidity of change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Date: 30 April 2006  
> Word Count: 262  
> Prompt: April 2006, picture prompt #2  
> Summary: Gina considers the fluidity of change.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo's Fanfic  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/hlfic.html  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we’ll see…
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of Davis/Panzer, Rysher Entertainment, and Gaumont Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Highlander” or any representatives of the actors of the series.

One thing that is a dichotomous constant in the life of an Immortal is that of change. Nothing is the same, and yet the very fact that everything does change remains the same.

In my lifetime, the world has changed from horse and carriage travel to that of super fast cars and space travel. And the style of clothing, culture, communication? All changed. I remember when proper penmanship was the height of culture and refinement. And now? As long as you can type, you're fine. What with all of the spellcheckers and email and such on computers, who needs penmanship any longer? And that doesn't even bring into account the whole concept of the voice recognition software that some utilize.

Another change that most people don't consider is that of how the world's look has changed. When I was growing up, when I thought I was still going to die like everyone else, I lived in a large wooden manor. After I'd married Robert, we lived, as we do now, in the stone mansion. I've had flats in huge steel and concrete buildings. Robert's worked in buildings of steel and glass.

And now, as every so often, there are people wanting to return to the ways of yore. People who have used and abused the land and its resources. It's become a fad to do this. After all the time I've been alive, I've earned the right to say it's a fad. It'll keep repeating itself, as history always does. And we Immortals will continue to see the patterns and record them.


End file.
